tankery_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
M18 Hellcat
The M18 Hellcat is a tier 3 American tank destroyer. Background Story Development started in 1942. In April 1943 the General Motors company produced the first prototypes. One of a few American tank destroyers manufactured on its original chassis, not on a tank chassis. The tank destroyer became the fastest armored vehicle, of this type, of World War II. A total of 2,507 vehicles were produced from July 1943 through October 1944. Playstyle Introduction -''' The M18 Hellcat relies heavily on mobility and good DPM in order to bring success. With average DPS for its caliber and manageable velocity, it can reasonably work from afar with some practice. However, the tank lacks any sort of armor and has slightly lower HP for an average Tier 3. 'Flanker -' Hellcat's high speed will allow you to get behind the enemy early on and obtain generous amounts of damage. It can also provide a distraction to the enemy team, which in turn will allow your teammates to take out targets that you may struggle at dealing with. 'Sniper -' While it does not have the best velocity, it is still very manageable to obtain successive hits from 200-500m away. Beyond 500m is usually guess work for landing a hit or gut instinct if acquainted with the 76mm's shell drop. As for any typical sniper, avoid getting hit, and try to consistently hit your targets before they reach you to ensure an advantage. 'Support -' The Hellcat cannot take enemies head on, so ideally you want to work with a tank that can help you deal with targets more directly as you aid in killing it on the sidelines. Avoid being the first one to be targeted, as you will not last very long. '''Run & Gun - '''Since speed is essential to the Hellcat, you can utilize that ability to your advantage. the 76mm gun has a relatively quick reload, which will allow you to make multiple hits on your target whilst remaining mobile and difficult to hit. Ideally, you want to have a reasonable amount of distance between you and your enemy (Recommended: 150-250m) to make yourself a more difficult target to hit. Remember to be wary on your engagement duration and pick targets wisely, as it may result in your untimely death. '''Playstyles to avoid (Subjective) - '''Hellcat is unsuitable for '''front line engagements and brawling, as it has no armor, sub-par horizontal turret traverse, and low HP (237 HP in KOTH/LS). While you can possibly get away with it from time to time, 4 out of 5 times it will end with your swift destruction. Pros * Excellent maneuverability. * Decent penetration value. * Fast Reload. * High top speed. Cons * Virtually no armor. * Poor turret rotation (akin to the M10). * Can easily flip on hills. Trivia * Turret traverse in game for the M18 is very under-performing, as it has an hydraulic turret drive for a 24°/s traverse rate as well as a hand operated crank for slow, refined movements. As opposed to the M10's hand-cranked turret traverse system which were significantly slower. Real-life Trivia * It is the second-fastest production tank in the world. Category:United States Category:Tank Destroyers Category:Tier 3 Category:Non-Premium